A Christmas Special
by SanguineFox
Summary: HieiKurama love story, but it's not really about Christmas...


**Christmas Special**

Okay, it doesn't really have much to do with Christmas since I really haven't been in the holiday spirit, but I felt the need to write a Christmas story somehow, nonetheless. I apologize if it's not very good, it's kind of my first attempt at humor.

* * *

The holiday seasons seemed to have everyone's spirits lifted, Yusuke noted as he made his way to the temple to join the festivities as the group always did every year since they formed. The snow was light and falling slowly, floating on the slightest wind as it played lightly against his cheek. There was only an inch or two of fluffy snow on the ground, traveling was a lot easier than he had expected, especially with the pile of gifts he was carrying for everyone this year. He was, of course, arriving late, and the endless amounts of stairs was not helping him get there any faster. At least all the execise helped him keep off the chill, but it was an annoyance as he finally reached the entrance to realize that he had no way of opening the door...

"Ah, Yusuke, you finally decided to show up?" the tall woman with long brown hair opened the door, her intentions clear by the cigarette and lighter in her hands.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Shizuru," he huffed, but was happy to see that the woman actually held the door open for him,"Thanks."

"I think everyone's gathering in the kitchen, but you can drop that all off in the main room under the tree."

Yusuke let out a low whistle as he entered the hallway, the walls were lined with bows and garland as well as strings of light. Yukina had apparent;y gone all out this year to make the tample look spectacular, and she hadn't skimped on the tree at all, either.

At one end of the meeting room near the entrance, Yusuke found a very large evergreen tree, probably grown with Kurama's help for it to fit so perfectly in the room. The large room had a golden glow about it, decorated with every kind of christmas decoration that could probably be found in three large stores.

On the opposite side of the room a few chairs and couches were set up around a coffee table in front of a large roaring fire place. Still feeling a bit of the chill from outside, Yusuke made his way to the harth. The fire was amazingly warm, and he felt the numbness in his body begin to melt away. He was about to go and join everyone in the kitchen as Shizuru had suggested when he was taken by surprise by a very odd sight.

The normally collected redhead was sitting on the floor at the foot of one of the larger couches. One arm was resting on the coushins while the other lay next to his body, completely useless.

"Kurama? Are you okay?"

When all the redhead did was look up at him in confusion, Yusuke continued his questioning.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"...Hiei just dumped me..." he sounded completely lost, as if he wasn't sure about what had happened himself.

"What?!" the detective's jaw practically hit the ground, "What do you mean he dumped you? When did you two even start going out?"

"It's a bit of a long story..."

"We have all night if you need," he tried to sound comforting as he took a seat on the nearby chair, leaning forward to show that he was listening.

"Well... it started about a month ago..."

* * *

Kuwabara took another heavy hit from Yusuke, but managed to keep his ground for a few more moments than anyone else had expected, but the fight was just about done and soon enough Yusuke had once again defeated the larger young man. 

"Well," Yusuke helped his friend off the field they were using for practice, "It's your turn."

"Are you ready, Hiei?" the redhead stood smoothly, brushing off any dirst they may have possibly gotten on him as they sat on the picnic blanket.

"Hn, do you even have to ask?"

"Same rules as usual?"

"That's fine."

The two demons drew their weapons and turned to one another.

"Begin," Hiei suddenly stated and the two stepped carefully around the other, weilding their weapon carefully.

It was almost becoming routine as the two began their battle. One way or the other the two would begin, but they would both lose their weapons at some point and time, and inevitably, Hiei would lose his shirt or would rid himself of it on purpose. Moments after this occured the two would usually be rolling around on the ground, wrestling more than fighting.

Kurama had to fight himself more than Hiei to keep a smile from slipping on to his full lips, which were just inches from Hiei's warm lips. He wondered if Hiei realized yet that their hand to hand battles never started until Hiei's was topless. The fox loved the feel of Hiei's amazing body under his hands, or even pinning him from above. The alluring pull of the naive young man.

They were both breathless by the end of their sparring match, Hiei leaning over the redhead, huffing.

"I guess..." Kurama tried to struggle to out from under the fire demon before he noticed the arousal making his pants feel exraordinarily tight, "you win."

"Of course," Hiei grunted as he sat up on Kurama's stomach, sitting back just enough to feel the erection pressing against his firm ass.

"Y-you can get off of me now," Kurama had to keep from moaning when Hiei just leaned over him again and plucked a gold red leaf from his mussed hair. He prayed that Hiei had either not felt it or thought nothing of what had just happened as they joined back up with the resting boys.

Kurama was disappointed a few days later when Hiei arrived in his apartment room, waiting for him as he got out of the shower.

"Are you injured?" he stepped forward, slightly worried, even though there was nothing wrong with Hiei's appearnce to make it seem that he would be hurt in any way.

"No."

"...Is it going to rain tonight?"

"No."

"... Are you hungry?"

"... I could eat..."

Kurama nodded, slightly confused. Hiei never really showed up with out a definitive purpose, but he went about his small kitchen, and prepared a small bowl of ice cream for the possibly hungry fire demon.

"Hiei..." Kurama finally managed as he watched his friend enjoy the bowl of ice cream a little too much. Since when could a person become jealous of a spoon?

"Hn?"

"Is there a reason that you're here today?"

"... I wanted to talk about the sparring match that we had earlier."

"What abut it?"

"Why did you get an erection?"

Kurama blushed a bright red at Hiei's blatant words. There were no hints in Hiei's voice as to how he felt about the whole thing other thanflat out curriosity.

"I suppose that our practice got me a bit more excited than it probably should have."

"I enjoy practicing with you as well, but I can't say that I find it arousing... are you a massachist?"

"Mm... not so much..." he quickly stiffened as he felt Hiei leaning in over him from behind, sniffing at his neck, "W-what?"

"You're not in heat," he continued sniffing at Kurama's neck for just a little bit longer.

"N-no, as a human I don't really go into heat... I suppose as a young man, you could say that I'm always in heat."

"Like Yusuke?"

"Yusuke?" he asked skeptically. A while ago he had suspected that Hiei might have an interest in the detective as more than just the leader of their little gang.

* * *

"In me?" Yusuke seemed almost frantic. Sure he he didn't think that Hiei was ugly or anything, in fact he was well aware that the little fire demon was considered to be quite attractive for a guy, but attractive or not Hiei was still a guy. 

"Don't interrupt," Kurama instructed.

* * *

"His woman frequently notes that he is a constant... horn dog," he used the word as if it were the most foreign thing to him. 

"Umm... yes, I suppose that it could be considered something like that. Would you please stop sniffing at me."

"I am curious, Kurama, you don't have anyone's scent on you. If you're as much of a 'horn dog' as to get turned on with a simple work out, why don't you find some human to sate your hunger?"

"I've had a lifetime of 'sating' that hunger, Hiei, as Youko I've had more lovers than I care to even begin to recall, I'm not going to repeat that with this new life."

Hiei shrugged, "You're still a Youko."

"That doesn't mean that I wouldn't want a mate..." he bit his bottom lip, regretting telling Hiei such a thing.

Hiei froze for a moment, watching the fox, the youko were not thought to be monogamous creatures, "Then go find a mate."

Kurama chuckled softly, "That's not as easy as finding a lover. If things don't go right, I wouldn't be able to just kick them out in the morning... besides, there is already someone I was thinking about, but he's not the type to 'settle down'."

"Hn."

Kurama waited for an actual response, Hiei normally used his huffs as a way to get out of a conversation, but not once had he used that tactic on him. At least not until today. Kurama watched as Hiei picked up his bowl and began to wash it before putting it away.

"Nothing to say?"

"What is there to say? Do you want me to congratulate you on finding a mate?"

"I haven't actually found a mate, yet... I mean, I haven't really told him."

Hiei just watched the redhead expectantly, as if it were a given that he should be told about who his partner's mate to be was, though he had an annoying feeling who it could be.

"Did you want more ice cream?" Kurama changed the subject.

"No, I'm fine."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Hiei practically growled, "If you really want me out, you can just tell me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to pretend to be the perfect host with me."

"You're not making any sense. Hiei, when was the last time that you came herejust to be here? You always have a reason. I just don't understand what that reason is."

"I want to talk about your erection," he blurted.

The two demons froze for a moment before they were both finding the humor in the situation, and laughing.

"Hiei... I..." he couldn't even form a sentece as he tried to control his laughter.

"Shut up, Kurama," Hiei was holding back his own chuckles, falling back into his chair, but the smirk on his face said that he was very amused with their new situation, "Don't even say it."

"No, Hiei... I need to tell you something. It's very serious, though I don't know if I can keep a straight face right now."

"And what is it?"

"...I love you."

Hiei's amusement immediately died, as he watched with wide eyes as the redhead sobered himself.

"Sorry... I guess it wasn't a good idea to tell you..." Kurama crossed his arms over his chest, lightly hugging himself in comfort.

Hiei watched Kurama closely, "This isn't one of your games, is it?"

"No! Of course not... this would be a terrible game... what would I gain?"

"A fire demon for the night to play with," he accused.

"Hiei, that's not fair," Kurama shouted, standing before the shorter demon, "I told you already that I'm not interested in one night stands anymore. I want permanence, a lover for just me."

Silently, Hiei read Kurama's motions, and felt his own heart ache as Kurama's seemed to break.

"I-if you really want to... we can forget that I even said anything..." he looked away, regaining his cool, calm demeanor once again, but was quickly pulled into a fire demon's lap, strong arms wrapped about his waist.

"We'll see how this goes."

Kurama smiled sweetly and kissed Hiei on the cheek, "I think it's going quite well already."

* * *

"Okay, that's a really sweet and romantic love story and all, but how could he just dump you and on Christmas day of all times?" 

"Because he wouldn't get off my lap when Yukina called to go and get hot chocolate," an annoyed fire demon stood behind the detective's chair holding two steaming mugs.

"Wait, so when you said that Hiei dumped you..." he turned to the redhead for and explaination.

"I dumped him on the floor, which he's been too stubborn to get up from since then, I see," Hiei just handed the mug to Kurama and joined him on the floor, leaning against the taller demon.

"And no one gets between Hiei and his sweets, not even his sweetheart," Kurama pouted, but contently draped an arm over Hiei's shoulders.

"...Ya know..." Yusuke reasoned, "I don't think I would put it past Hiei to actually dump you for a bowl of ice cream."

"Maybe not, but it would have to be one damn good bowl of ice cream," Hiei smirked, but the pressure of Kurama's arms about his shoulder told him that he had better watch it.


End file.
